User blog:Commander Marko/Nuju, The Ice Shinobi
I think we need an ice ninja. How about it? Champion Abilities Nuju throws an ice dagger in a line, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit for 2 seconds. The dagger deals 4% less damage for each subsequent target hit, up to a maximum of 20% reduced damage. * Projectile Speed: 1700 |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Energy |range=1000 }} After a 1 second delay, Nuju enters stealth. Upon exiting stealth, Nuju's next autoattack will deal additional magic damage equal to 50% of his total attack damage. While in stealth, Nuju gains bonus movement speed and regenerates 5% of his maximum Energy every second. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Energy }} Nuju throws frozen shurikens at target enemy, dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of their missing health as bonus physical damage. The bonus physical damage is capped. |leveling = of target's missing health |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Energy |range=675 }} Nuju creates a hailstorm around him, which deals magic damage, slows and reduces enemy's armor by 15% for 10 seconds. |leveling = 625 |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Energy }} Ability Details * The original passive was similar to , applying a movement speed slow. * The passive lasts until Nuju autoattacks another enemy champion, minion or neutral monster or If Nuju enters stealth. * Icon courtesy of DotA 2, albeit edited. Nuju throws an ice dagger in a line, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit for 2 seconds. The dagger deals 4% less damage for each subsequent target hit, up to a maximum of 20% reduced damage. *'Projectile Speed:' 1700 |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=Energy |range=1000 }} * Dagger of Chilled Glass deals a hefty amount of Physical Damage, but slicing through multiple enemies lowers the damage output, similar to . * The ice dagger shatters upon colliding with terrain, dealing the base amount of physical damage to nearby enemies. * Icon courtesy of DotA 2, albeit edited. After a 1 second delay, Nuju enters stealth. Upon exiting stealth, Nuju's next autoattack will deal additional magic damage equal to 50% of his total attack damage. While in stealth, Nuju gains bonus movement speed and regenerates 5% of his maximum Energy every second. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=Energy }} * Snow Blind is basically a stealth ability. It is rather a stealth-autoattack enhancer ability. In comparison to , Snow Blind has a longer cooldown and shorter stealth duration, but a shorter delay and an energy regen bonus. * Damaging Nuju while entering stealth will not increase the delay. * Nuju regenerates up to 40/42.5/45/47.5/50 Energy if the stealth lasts to it's maximum. This doesn't include the bonus energy from runes. Nuju throws frozen shurikens at target enemy, dealing a base amount of physical damage plus a percentage of their missing health as bonus physical damage. The bonus physical damage is capped. |leveling = of target's missing health |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Energy |range=675 }} * Stars of Frozen Rain is a single target ability which deals a base amount of physical damage, plus a percentage of the target's missing health as bonus physical damage. * Stars of Frozen Rain only procs spell effects like . Nuju creates a hailstorm around him, which deals magic damage, slows and reduces enemy's armor by 15% for 10 seconds. |leveling = 625 |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Energy }} * Nuju's original ultimate used to create the same AoE at target location, which lasted for 11 seconds. * Hailstorm is similar to , excluding the fact that Nuju does not blink, and that the storm deals true damage unlike Crowstorm which deals magic damage. * Icon courtesy of Dota 2, albeit edited. Change Log Category:Custom champions